Frostmourne
Frostmourne is the runeblade that Ner'zhul, the Lich King, thrust from his Frozen Throne, intending that Arthas Menethil – his unwitting potential host – would discover it on the continent of Northrend. History While exploring Northrend, Muradin Bronzebeard had heard rumors of the runeblade's power, and had been searching for it for some time when Arthas and his men arrived. When the forces of the dreadlord Mal'ganis began to close in around them, Arthas and Muradin set out to claim the weapon. Frostmourne was guarded by several revenants; they tried to warn Arthas of the danger, but he destroyed them regardless. When they found the sword, Muradin read the inscription on the dais: "Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit." Muradin realized that the blade was cursed, but Arthas said he would gladly bear any curse to save his homeland. When Arthas spoke those words, the ice encasing the sword shattered and exploded outward. A jagged shard struck Muradin, killing him on the spot. Arthas didn't even seem to to care as he discarded his hammer and took hold of the blade. With the sword in hand, Arthas returned to his base and staged a counterattack against Mal'Ganis, quickly destroying the dreadlord's base. Mal'Ganis confronted Arthas, telling him that Ner'zhul knew he would take the cursed sword, and believing that Arthas was now on his side. To the demon's surprise, Arthas used the runeblade to slay the dreadlord at the Lich King's command. Upon taking Frostmourne, Arthas forfeited his soul to the Lich King and became a death knight. Origin Tichondrius claimed that the Lich King forged the sword; this is unlikely, as Ner'zhul probably did not possess the power to craft items from within the Frozen Throne. It is more plausible that it was forged by someone in the Legion, and Kil'jaeden included it in the prison for reasons unknown. If this were the case, however, then it is very odd that Kil'jaeden would give Ner'zhul the means by which to escape. For now, Frostmourne's exact origins remain a mystery, though sources suggest that it was forged by the Legion and not Ner'zhul: :"Frostmourne is an artifact of great evil and tremendous might, forged by demons to hold the Lich King's powers. Ner'zhul thrust the blade out of the Frozen Throne and through terrible cunning, guided the blade into the hands of Arthas. Desperate for any power that might defeat the Scourge, the arrogant prince Arthas took possession of the runeblade and in doing so sealed his doom as Ner'zhul had planned." Powers :The Lich King is capable of seeing through the eyes and hearing through the ears of the anyone who wields Frostmourne, this ability cannot be stopped by any mortal means. The Lich King can communicate with the wielder at will telepathically, on any plane at any distance. :The Lich King uses this ability to try and corrupt the wielder over time. This has several effects. An individual who wields Frostmourne will not part with it willingly. Over time the person will go from good to neutral and finally to evil. A non-undead evil wielder will then become undead. Finally the sword is able to suck the being's soul into the sword. Frostmourne then retains the memories and skills of its victim. In fact as long as the wielder's original body remains within one mile of Frostmourne, the sword maintains control of the body, and he may not be completely aware that his consciousness has shifted to the weapon. Beyond one mile, the sword cannot control the wielder's body, and the wielder of course finally becomes quite aware of his current state (if he is not already). :The Lich King can take possession of a soulless body that comes in contact with him and the Frostmourne at the same time. The soul within Frostmourne is destroyed unless it willingly merges with the Lich King, becoming lost as a separate entity for all eternity. If a soul merges with the Lich King, he gains all the skills and memories of the victim. He has only done this one time, with Prince Arthas Menethil. Category:Artifacts Frostmourne probably enhances the user's strength as well. Replica Epic Weapons produces a replica of Frostmourne available for purchase. Category:Swords